robloxfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Only One Key/Credits
The ending, beginning and way opening credits to the twentieth episode of Only One Key. It was then followed by Sleepover, the most popular episode of the first season overall. Opening Credits EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Game Over, Andre A. Belanger! Luc the Orca LINE PRODUCER It Looks Even More Creepy Than We Thought It'd Look! MUSIC DISOWNED BY Daniel "Leprechaun" Scott ANIMATIC EPISODE DIRECTORS The Comedian Also Known as Raymond Lebrun Forbidding for Direction "ONLY ONE KEY" WRITTEN BY The Itsy Bitsy Godbout Went Up the Benoit Spout STORYBOARD ARTISTS Jean Lake Comb Rolling on Wheels Rocheleau DIRECTED BY Raymond Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-brun! Closing Credits SCRIPT AND DESIGN CONSULTANT It's Between the 2,367 Dominique Jolin Clones BIBLE I Miss Open Sesame Being on Treehouse Moo Moo Raymond STORY EDITOR The Icky Messy Ucky Ooky Sagaire ENGLISH VOICES Royal Botanical Searchers as Lunar Experiments Being Done Before 2020 as Funneh Allen "Gregory" La as Draco The Crimson Sock ... in Pink as Rainbow Trim La as Gold FRENCH VOICES Johanne Level-Up as Lunar Lady Garneau as Funneh Not for Zouvi Children Only as Draco Chantel Barrel's Movie Alternatives as Rainbow Operation: Voice! as Gold Additional Vices "Where To?, I Do, Yeni Alvarez!" Maryse "Have a Great New Year!" Joncas Peter's Old Ring Gigi "and the Thumpies" Pasta Terrence Scamming for Fun Rich Jones Emily "We Work Together" Hampshire Tristyn "Professional at Games" Prosser ALSO STARRING (French) Jean-Francois "Sweet Dreams" Beaupre Thiery "Robe Pile" Dube A Nightmare on Catherine Proulx-Lemay's Street Julie "Kirin" St-Pierre COLOR DESIGN The Simulator Hacker Who Hacks and Looks for The Best Keys ART DIRECTION and DESIGN Duplicator Duquette STORYBOARD ARTISTS Frank "Meschkuleit" Guillou Snails Aren't Clapping Jean "These Pillows, Beds and Sheets are Washed!" Lacombe Gross Capelle How Many Halloween Episodes Have We Gone Through? Playing Around with Angela Sayadi Zzzzz Really Unfriendly Julie Rocheleau "Teletoon" Lafrance Soaring Vanjaka gnaW gnagihZ (we bet you cannot say it correctly if you're us) PRODUCTION MANAGER Great Days Feel Like Heaven PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Best Crib Was Super Boring... PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Annie's Adventures: Descent to the Deschesnes STORYBOARD SCAN Phillipe Prunes-ette LAYOUT ARTISTS Francois Beware Tales Whatever Happened to Elise Benoit? Luigi (Not a Nintendo reference, eh?) Jean-Yves, Yves Corbeil Tried to Use "Gaubert" in His Name! What'll You Do? Jens Hackin' Up! Sophie "I Wanna Be a Donkey Prince!" Castalgnede Olivier's Two Dresses Vincent, Put on the Outfit Please! Heads Up, Marc Simard! SCAN and FILES PREPARATION Angela "Zombie-Donkey Bruce" Sayadi Dany the Penguin-Witch Alice Comtois and the Adventure of Role Model Discovery COLOR SUPERVISOR Pierre "The King of Darkness" Houde COLOR ARTISTS Mary "The $100 Do" Aitken Christina Rather Unfair to Be Put Against Me! Next Luck? Forces of the Habits Anouk "Circle Time!" Perusse-Bell Julie and the Colors Yankies Montage ANIMATION DIRECTOR Tweedle Dumais ANIMATORS Benjamin "Franklin" Arcand Bellerose Samuel (Name Swappin') Pascale Beware-U! Frederic "Catsup Ya Later!" Bouchard Daniel Bustan's Big Bad Small and Tiny Text Adventure Jerome "Squished!" Leonard Jerome "We Have the Wall-Passing Class" Gosselin Ghislain Cloutier Holds on to Gunter for a Week Marielle Guyot the British Animator Speckler Pelkey Michel "Carbonneau" Lebrun Normal Virus de Repentigny The Intelligent Yakaphone Playin' Andre Seguin Taco Meza David ";-;" Pelkey The Unholy Riot for Pierre-Nicolas Riou Alexis "July 27th, 2006" Rondeau Eekyyakaphoune Suquet Yyakyxyakzaphone Rivard Rivard Emmanuelle Walker Brands: dqdsrzxophone ABROAD SUPERVISOR Cathy Even More Scarier and Less Sassier Than Previously! ANIMATIC EDITOR Oumar "DQ" N'Diaye ANIMATICS Daniel "Dan" Decelles DESIGN ARTIST Josselin "Humans Race" Ronse DESIGN-LAYOUT ARTIST Stephane Boredelle DESIGN Alexis "Creepiest Designer in the World!" Rondeau OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Veronique "I'm Losing My Mind" Madelenat DESIGN ARTIST Veronique "Joyeux Noel" Denoyelle TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Having a Tall Time with Sergiu Folea SPECTRA ANIMATION - POST PRODUCTION MANAGER Jewellery Montreal EDITOR The Globe Ringer CULTURAL CONSULTANT Merry Christmas, Joncas CURRICULUM CONSULTANT Dr. Renee "The Act is Up" Cherow O'Leary SPANISH LANGUAGE CONSULTANT Rose Marie "Zinkia Entertainment Worker" Garcia Fontana, Ph.D. ANIMATIC SHORTS - WRITERS / VOICES Sarah Camacho Strikes Back Frank Mash Cue Light Susan Glove-r Julie L'Mieux Betty La-La-La! ASSISTANT EDITOR Jocelyn the Pooh ENGLISH VOICE DIRECTORS Kathleen Feeds the Program Attack of the 50-Foot Mark Camacho FRENCH VOICE DIRECTORS Francois Assasin Hugo-Lynn Chevrolet Sebastien "Reading Peacefully" Reding SOUND SUPERVISOR Things for Normand Roger SOUND EDITOR Pierre-Yves "Corbeil" ASSISTED BY Dominique "Mendel/Jolin" Bourgouin PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS Climbing Gender Lice Prune You LEGAL AFFAIRS The Gathering Materials for Louise Game Bruno Menard Under Construction BUSINESS AFFAIRS Where's My Business Affair? COMMUNICATIONS Loud Lucie Piche DISTRIBUTION Mad Michele Dal Cin MASHED UP (DEVELOPED) for YTV by Swing Changan WEBSITE UNIT A Canada-France co-production With the participation of Procirep, the Society of Film and Television Producers In association with Treehouse TV Wwith the support of the Canadian Television Fund With the financial participation of Telefilm Canada PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH Treehouse TV: A Corus Entertainment Company www.treehousetv.com WTN Television ROBLOX TV Studios Tele-Quebec www.telequebec.tv WTN TELEVISION HEAD of YOUTH PROGRAMS Peter "Halloween Names Are Baaaack" Moss ADVISOR of YOUTH PROGRAMS John ¨we are sued by fox for these names¨ Macdonald EXECUTIVES for ROBLOX TV STUDIOS Deli-cious Spammer Developed for David Watson Television by Sarah "The Hazard" Haasz TREEHOUSE EXECUTIVE Unknown Name at the Moment! SQUISHED TEXT ALL OUT from TREEHOUSE by DIRECTOR, ORIGINAL PRODUCTIONS Squashed Text! Yay! TELE-QUEBEC SYMPHONIC SLASHING SERVICES Andree Administrator Archambault WITH THE FINANCIAL PARTICIPATION OF Centre National de la Cinematographie WITH THE SUPPORT OF Ontario Film and Television Tax Credits Ontario Media Development Corporation WITH THE SUPPORT OF MEDIA Plus Programme of the European Creative Community Union Telefilm Canada Bell Fund - Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund Quebecor Fund Produced with the participation of the Canadian Television Fund, created by the Government of Canada and the Canadian Cable Industry CTF: License Fee Program - Telefilm Canada: Equity Investment Program PROCIREP - Society of Film and Television Producers and the ANGOA Unit Quebec Film and Television Tax Credit, Gestion SODEC Shaw Rocket Fund CAVCO (Canada), The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Region Rhone-Alpes Independent Production Fund/Fonds independant de production The Government Of Ontario-Ontario Film and Television Tax Credit A Canada-France-Australia Co-Production in serenade servering (association) with Seven Network Spectra Animation Spectra International Distribution © 2004 SPECTRA ANIMATION All rights reserved Spectra Animation/Treehouse TV Category:Credits Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits From DVDs